The Boy 2: Play Nicely
by SnowWolf15
Summary: After Greta leaves, the trauma from the events at the Heelshire house come crashing down on her and she is sent to an asylum. Not Long after, the estate is put up for sale. After many families come and go, students Margaret and Kaitlyn purchase it to attend a college in town. What will happen when they realize they aren't alone? Read to find out!
1. Prologue

**Prologue** :

 **Hello everyone! After I watched "The Boy" I couldn't pass up the opportunity to create a FanFiction inspired by it, so here goes ENJOY!**

 **WARNING! SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T SEEN THE MOVIE.**

It had been a few years since Greta left the Heelshire house. She never reported Brahms, but was instead issued to a mental institution following the death of Malcolm in the hospital. Since she left, the house was put up for sale and housed by families and retired couples.

Those families left after living in the house for no more than a week or two with reports of strange noises and things like clothes and shoes going missing claiming it to be haunted by the restless spirit of a child lost in a fire.

Police searched the house, but found no evidence of break in's or animals(including mice) that would explain the noises and disappearing items.A missing persons report was filed for a mother in her early forties who went missing shortly after moving in, but was then found later hanging from the shafts of the main bedroom. Since these incidents, the house has been put back up for sale.

Regardless of the stories told about the house, foreign exchange student Margaret Brewer and her friend Kaitlyn Lucas have recently purchased it to attend college in a town 7 miles out from the home. The school they planned on attending was the small Alan Wood University to study teaching and child care. The two have heard from many people that the college was great for those wanting to be teachers and child care specialist.

Margaret heard about the house from her cousin Greta who even though was mentally unstable, highly recommended staying at the Heelshire home. You might be wondering why she would trust a mentally insane woman and the answer to this is that all apartments, hotels, condos, and rental houses were already full. Since Margaret just turned 19(Kaitlyn is 20 and is finishing her two years of school left with Margaret) she figured this would be her first "adult decision" and looked for the house online.

The first time she looked, the house was already bought, but surprisingly opened up again a week later. They made a plan to split the payment of the house and pay it off by finding day jobs to do on their days off. Little did they know that Greta's assaulter was still residing in the house. Throughout the story, we will see the two going through the same things as Greta and the previous families. The real question is, will a certain someone allow them to stay?

 **So, there's the prologue. I honestly can't wait to start this story! That being said school will be starting soon so I have no idea when I will make chapter one. I hope to get it done before school starts but who knows. I also have other stories I am working on currently, so that is thing to think about. All in all I won't abandon this story, it might just take a little while(a week maybe two) to update. Thanks! Please leave feedback for it really helps me to see what you guys like and dislike. R &R**


	2. Chapter 1: Moving In

**Here's chapter 1! I guess I was to excited, so I decided to go ahead and write this. Most of the story will be told in Margaret's POV, even though there are two main characters. Regarding that, there are a few things you need to know...**

 **1\. "Speech"**

 **2\. Thoughts will be in italics**

 **3\. There will be some language throughout the story and some adult themes, but I am not making anything graphic! **

**Also, I don't know if I should make a POV for Brahms let me know if that would be good. Ok I'm done talking CHAPTER ONE!**

"Where is this place again?" Asked Kaitlyn as she pulled to a stop sign. "The woman on the phone said look for a road called Heelshire, it should be in the opening of a forest" replied her friend Margaret who sat in the passenger seat.

With that in mind, they eagerly looked for the road leading to their new house. "I think that's it!" Margaret claimed pointing to an old road. Sure enough it was, so Kaitlyn turned and drove for awhile until they came across an ajar gate. It's metal rusted and old.

"Didn't you say the reality agent would meet us here to tour the house?" Questioned Kaitlyn. "Yeah, I forgot her name, but she said that there were certain things we need to do to keep the house in shape, so she would be here to help us out".

They continued driving. They drove on and on until they came across a huge wooden house that looked close to rotting. "Uh...are you sure this is the house we bought?". Margaret gazed wearily at the mansion before replying "It's the only house on this road, so I'm guessing it is" _although the picture made it look younger_.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Parking at the front of the house, they were met by a young smiling woman. Before leaving car Kaitlyn laughed "She looks rather cheery don't you think?"

Margaret smiled "This house never seems to be full for very long, so I guess she's hoping we stay".

"The Heelshire house was the only vacant place in this town so of course we're going to stay!"

When they left the car, the lady grabbed their hands and shook them "I am so glad you two ladies decided to stay in this magnificent house! My name is Alyssa Lukewater and I will be showing you around your new home, but before we get started, may I have your names?"

Kaitlyn spoke up first "Kaitlyn Lucas".

"Nice to meet you Kaitlyn, and you?" Alyssa said gesturing a hand to Margaret.

"Oh! Um...Margaret Brewer".

The woman smiled again "What lovely names for two lovely ladies" she paused and then clapped "Alright well now that we've taken care of that, we will get on with the tour. Your moving van should be here shortly". The kind woman took them inside and showed them the waiting area while giving them a little history along with it.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"The Heelshire estate was built by Mr. and Mrs. Heelshire in 1983 following the birth of their first child. A fire broke out in 1991, burning the home to the ground, thus the couple rebuilt it. As you can see, they put a lot of work into this place and were not thought to leave it as quickly as they did". Margaret loved history and added the question of "Why did they leave?". The realty agent answered the question by saying that no one really knew.

After that, they proceeded to the kitchen where Alyssa showed them the laundry shoot and other unimportant things. The agent showed them the study where they saw a piano and cassette player. "This looks like a place for you Margaret" chimed Kaitlyn. The piano was beautiful! Since she's been playing since she was nine, and the cassette player had plenty of classical music, she could see herself enjoying some time alone in this room.

Next they were shown the attic upstairs. Alyssa handed them flash lights to look around while she stayed down stairs. They looked around for a bit...

"Shit!" Margaret screamed as her flashlight landed on a porcelain doll that looked as if it had taken a beating and then been glued back together. Kaitlyn rushed over and burst out laughing.

"Is everything alright up there?" Asked Alyssa as she stepped on the top stair.

"Everything's fine this damn thing just gave me a heart attack!"

The agent turned on her flashlight and shinned it on the glass trinket "It must've belonged to a little girl that previously lived here, those people left in a hurry, so most of their things are still here." Kaitlyn brushed her hand against the doll's cheek "This thing truly is creepy!" taking note of this, she grabbed a blanket and placed it over the dolls face "There, at least now we can bring stuff up here without being startled!

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

When they left the attic, Alyssa warned them about the doors tendency to shut on its own. "It would be wise for one person to be up here at a time in case the door shuts, so you won't be trapped!" The girls nodded and continued on to the child's room.

"This is the room of that kid who died in that fire right? I've heard that his spirit still haunts this place!" Kaitlyn said nudging her friend in attempts to scare her. Alyssa laughed "My dears, that's just pub and local talk. This house is as normal and ghost free as houses come!" Kaitlyn continued "I don't know, what if his spirit is in that doll in the attic!" Alyssa laughed again and lead them to the room next door which was one of the two guest rooms and the room Kaitlyn claimed.

The second guest room(in front of the first)was the one Margaret claimed for herself.

"You don't want the master?" Alyssa asked Margaret.

"No, we both decided that we can just turn that one into a guest room, so we can be roughly beside each other."

"Plus that's where that woman hung herself right?" Added Kaitlyn "I don't know about you, but I don't want to stay in a room where someone took their life!"

Alyssa looked at the floor. "Very well, then I will show you the outside area."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

The agent took them outside and showed them the many rat traps spread out across the yard and around the house making sure they knew to check and empty them once a day. Although disgusted, the girls nodded and they went back inside.

"Well, that's about it. Any questions?" They shook their heads. "Then how about a cup of tea for everyone to celebrate your first house?"

Alyssa fixed them tea and asked them some questions about why they chose to live at the Heelshire estate.

Kaitlyn spoke first "Margaret's cousin suggested staying here if it was vacant. Then Margaret added "Plus, there is a university in town called Alan Wood UN. We heard from many people that it was a great school for those who wanted to be teachers or child care specialist".

"Oh yeah Alan Wood is a great school especially for those majors. Where did you say you were from again?"

Margaret replied while Kaitlyn enjoyed her tea "We were both born and raised in Montana".

"How interesting, we've had one other American who choose to live here. She too left rather quickly. Your ages?"

 _Wow this woman has a lot of questions_. " I'm 19, Kaitlyn is 20".

"Ah to be young!" Sighed the agent. They then basked in silence for a good twenty minutes until they heard a car horn outside. Kaitlyn put down her cup and retreated to the window pulling the blinds aside. "It's the moving van, finally!"

Alyssa stood up "Well since their here, I guess I'll go ahead and leave. I'll check up on you two the day after tomorrow, so you can get settled in some". They walked the realty agent to her car, thanked her, and said their goodbyes. After she was gone they went to the moving van.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Why don't we unpack some today and gradually get the rest within the next couple of days" suggested Kaitlyn.

"School starts next week, so as long as we get everything out by then, I'm fine".

They told the driver that they just wanted to get what they needed for that night.

"No worries" explained the driver "My wife is on her way now to get me since it's getting dark, you guys look trustworthy enough for me to leave the van here". He handed them the keys and his card for them to call him in the morning. His wife honked the horn and the man got in the car and left. It was now just the two of them.

"How about I make us some dinner?" Asked Margaret.

"By dinner, you mean the frozen ones we bought at that grocery store?" She laughed and continued "We'll have to go get groceries tomorrow!"

After fixing "dinner", Kaitlyn went to watch a movie while Margaret went into the study. _Time to relax for awhile_. She went to turn the cassette player on. As she did the music blast from its speakers.

"WHAT THE HELL!" She screamed quickly turning it off.

She heard Kaitlyn in the living room "You'll go deaf listening to music that loud!"

Margaret laughed "I didn't choose this volume, it was already like this!" She adjusted the cassette player to a lower volume and sat down.

When the movie was over and when Margaret grew tired of listening to music, the girls went upstairs, took showers and headed off to bed. Margaret heard "Goodnight Margaret!" from Kaitlyn's room and she replied "Night!"

At around Midnight, Margaret awoke to the sound of soft foot steps in the hall. She shrugged it off as either being Kaitlyn or rats.

"This is why it's important to check the traps". After listening to the pitter patter for a couple more minutes, she fell back to sleep.

 **So chapter 1 done! Yay! Feel free to criticize me(not to harshly though! I have a fragile heart!) Also, tell me if I have any facts from the movie wrong because I searched and watched the movie over and over again, but telling me would help me out. Wether or not I will add Brahms viewpoint, idk. I also have no idea how long this story will be, but it will get crazy(I know this for a fact). R &R and thanks for reading :D**


	3. Chapter 2: New Toys

**Ok well, I myself decided to do a POV of Brahms. It won't be very long because I don't want to give hints about what's going to happen through out the story. I also won't make one until every other chapter or until I see it fit to out one in. There will also be a POV for Greta sometime, how that will happen you may ask, I guess you'll just have to wait and see :) CHAPTER 2!**

He could hear the sound of a car door shutting. Brahms went to one of the front bedrooms windows and slowly peered out its glass. He could see an older looking woman approaching the steps to his house. The man knew who it was, this woman brought those other families to his home.

Brahms didn't like this woman.

 ** ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

All the families she brought in never followed any of the rules to the house. The first family that moved in after his beloved Greta left were noisy and they forgot to check the traps. Thus, making him constantly battle the rats in the walls. Mummy and daddy wouldn't have been happy if they continued to do this... None the less, he quickly took care of them.

The next few families that were brought in were not quite as bad as the first. He left the doll he patched up in his room where a young girl played with it, until she to left. However, the last family thought the doll to be "creepy" and put it in the attic. Brahms would bring the doll back, but this scared the family even more.

It amused him when they were frightened, trying to figure out how the doll moved from place to place. His actions caused the mother of this family to go insane and take her life. After that incident, the house was once again quiet.

 ** ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

He heard the front door open and quickly retreated to his hole in the closet. Using the walls, he went downstairs to see what the woman was doing. She was putting flowers in vases and setting them on tables. Next, she got a broom and swept the places where dust had collected. The lady, then brought out a mop and cleaned the floors.

Brahms studied her every move from cracks in the walls. As soon as she had entered the house, she left. He went back upstairs to his perch behind the window and watched. Another car pulled into the drive way in front of the house and he assumed it held his houses new guest.

From out the vehicle came two very young girls. One was taller than the other. The taller one had hair as black as the basement while the shorter one had light brown hair like the brownies mummy used to make. They were both very pretty, like dolls unwrapped at Christmas. Brahms watched them as the woman went and shook their hands.

After they stood outside for a moment, the woman brought them inside and began talking to them about the house. Brahms quietly went back to the walls and downstairs. He listened as the girls cut up with one another and felt a sly grin forming behind his mask. The girls went into the kitchen and then the study.

The girl with the black hair started talking about the brunette making her laugh. They looked mature, but he felt like they still had the tendency to act like children. Brahms continued watching them with fascination.

When they went up to the attic, Brahms wanted to see what their reaction to his doll would be. The brunette screamed and said a naughty word when she saw his toy. Her friend laughed, but looked at his doll wearily. _Don't cover it_ he warned _._ The black haired girl grabbed a blanket and covered the dolls face.

Rule two had been broken.

 ** ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Brahms soon learned the girls names to be Margaret and Kaitlyn(he also learned the woman's name, but he didn't care for her). After leaving the attic, the woman brought his guest to his bedroom. Kaitlyn asked about his accident in the fire and the woman told her it was pub talk like everyone else believed. If he wasn't so shy, he would step out his hiding place and slit that woman's throat open. But, that would scare his new dolls away and he didn't want that.

The woman took Kaitlyn and Margaret to their bedrooms and then outside where they learned about the rat traps. They nodded their heads when the woman pointed to them, so Brahms assumed they would check them. After they spent some time outside, the woman brought them back in and made them tea. All the while Brahms continued to watch and listen.

He learned their ages and why they moved to his house, he liked the idea of living with child care specialist. They would take care of him, he was sure of it.

 ** ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Minutes past until Brahms heard yet another car pull into the driveway. Since his guest and the woman were down stairs, he went to his window to see who it was. Mum and dad taught him how to read, so he realized this was just a moving van. He went back to check on his guest and found that they were outside and that the woman had left. Not long after she was gone, the driver to the moving van left to.

They were now alone. After deciding they would take in what they need, they unpacked and fixed themselves dinner. Brahms was getting hungry himself and was tired of eating the rats he fought, but they hadn't seen the list describing their task yet so he would have to settle for the vermin again tonight. When they finished eating, he saw Kaitlyn go into the living room and turn on the tv.

He focused on what Margaret was doing and watched as she turned the cassette player on getting startled by its volume. Brahms was ok with her adjusting the volume this time since she wasn't used to it, but he wanted to listen too. When Margaret put a disc in, he instantly knew what it was. _Gigue in G_ by W. A. Mozart one of his many favorites. He watched as Margaret closed her pretty blue eyes and relaxed to the sound of the music.

Later on, while they took showers, he would peek in on them as they washed their fragile bodies with fragrant soap. The sweet smell of roses and strawberries filled his nose and he felt a small sensation of bliss.

When they were finished, he went from room to room watching them as they put on their silky pyjamas before going to bed. Since he wanted to see them up close, he slipped into their rooms and stroked their hair and faces. To his amazement, their skin felt like that of a peach during the summer. Warm and soft.

Brahms liked them.

 **Ok well I disturbed myself a little while writing this lol. This wasn't exactly "short", but I enjoyed writing it. You might be wondering why I spelled pajamas pyjamas, well one of my British friends said that that's how they spelled it, so I figured since Brahms is from the U.K. he would probably spell it like that. The piano music Gigue in G by W. A. Mozart was referenced because I like it and the music Brahms listened to in the movie is not clearly stated. Chapter 3(which will go back to Kaitlyn and Margaret's POV) will be posted tomorrow! Thanks for reading :D**


	4. Chapter 3: Unpacking

**Hello readers! Sorry I didn't post a chapter Wednesday when I said I would, but life has its way of well, getting in the way. Anyways, this chapter goes back to Margaret and and Kaitlyn's POV's. Also, to let everyone know, chapter one took place on a Tuesday. Thank you to all who reads this story :3**

The next day, Margaret awoke to Kaitlyn yelling her name. She got up, rubbed her eyes and stepped into Kaitlyn's room across the hall.

"The hell Margaret!" Kaitlyn yelled pointing to the dresser in front of her bed.

Confused, Margaret followed her finger to where she found the porcelain doll staring in Kaitlyn's direction and began laughing.

"It's not funny! I woke up, saw that damn thing, and nearly threw my lamp at it!"

Margaret knew she didn't put it there which made this whole situation very creepy.

"You don't honestly think I put that thing in front of your bed do you?" Even though she knew that was a stupid question seeing as she was the only other person there.

"Yes Margaret, the doll magically floated down the attic stairs, opened my door, and decided it liked the view from my dresser".

After laughing some more, she replied "I swear to you it wasn't me...maybe...maybe the ghost of that little boy really does possess the doll!". Margaret jumped on Kaitlyn's bed making ghost sounds.

"Stop it you weirdo! That doll seriously creeps me out! You and I both know you did it, so stop saying you didn't!"

Realizing she didn't want to keep arguing about this, Margaret left the bed, grabbed the doll and held it in her arms. Even though she knew she didn't do it, she eventually told Kaitlyn that she put the doll there in attempts to scare her.

"Was that so hard?" Her friend said laughing.

Once she apologized, she told Kaitlyn to get dressed so they could go to the store. Margaret went back to the attic and put the doll in a wooden chest. She starred at it's glass eyes and broken complexion. Even if it wasn't "haunted" she couldn't explain how it got in Kaitlyn's room and frankly didn't want to worry about it.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

After they were both dressed, they got in their rental car and drove down to the nearest grocery store in town buying 200 dollars(153.02 pounds) worth of food. Their parents each gave them a decent sum of money to start them off, but if they were going to pay off the house, buy groceries, and personal items, they needed to get jobs.

"We are going to have to start looking for jobs soon" Said Margaret as she put another grocery bag in the trunk.

Kaitlyn pulled out the newspaper she bought "We can look through this sometime and maybe we'll find something good".

When they finished putting the groceries in the car, it was about lunch time, so the girls drove back home, brought the groceries inside, and fixed themselves lunch. They then called the moving van driver. When he got to their house, they began to unpack the rest of their clothes, toiletries, and some personal items. Margaret brought in her piano music and some of her books while Kaitlyn brought in the many bags of makeup she owned. They brought in many pots and kettles given to them by their parents and then they grew tired and decided that was enough unpacking for the day.

"We should be able to get the rest tomorrow" Kaitlyn told the moving van driver. He responded with "Ok sounds good to me! Call me when you're done and I'll get the van out your way". Margaret waved goodbye and thanked the man as he left.

"Phew! I can't wait to be done!" She told Kaitlyn.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Since they were already outside, they went around to the many rat traps and checked them. While most were clean, the ones closest to the house contained the nasty vermin.

"It's either you or our house!" Claimed Kaitlyn putting the fourth rat they came across into a garbage bag. After checking the last trap, they put the rat bag next to the steps and sat down. Margaret felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to find Kaitlyn running away saying "You're it!"

"You're such a child!" Margaret called back as she took after Kaitlyn. Just because they were considered "adults" didn't mean they had to act like them all the time. The girls ran after one another until they grew tired of that as well. After checking the time, they found that they still had a little time before they needed to fix dinner.

Kaitlyn got a call from her parents leaving Margaret to practice the piano for a little while. She ran her fingers down the pianos keyboard and sat down on its seat. First she played a practice song and then she went to the harder pieces.

She pulled out "Moonlight Sonata - III. Presto Agitato" by L. van Beethoven from her music folder and was about to begin playing when Kaitlyn called her. Margaret found her sitting on the couch.

"Your parents want to see how you're doing" Kaitlyn said handing her the phone.

Margaret brought the device up to her ear. "Hey!" She heard her mom say "How is everything going? We're over at Kaitlyn's house talking to her parents, so we wanted to check up on you!"

"Everything's going great so far, the house is huge! I'm surprised we got it at such a low price."

Her mom giggled. "Wait, hold on your dad wants to talk to you". She heard a little static from where they were moving the phone.

"Hey there kiddo! How's the U.K. Working out for ya?" Said her father. _He sounds so stereotypical!_

"It's beautiful here, although it's a little difficult getting the hang of using pounds, but we'll get there".

Mr. Brewer chuckled and then said in a much more serious tone "Don't go getting involved in drugs! You also better not be pregnant when we come to visit!" Margaret looked over to see Kaitlyn covering her mouth trying not to laugh.

"Ok dad! Um...can you put mom back on the phone?"

There was some more static "Sorry, you know how your dad over reacts, well we're glad you're getting settled in, call us when school starts! We love you!" and they hung up. She didn't get the chance to see how her cousin Greta was doing. _I'll just ask when I call back_. Then she gave the phone back to Kaitlyn.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

It was around 7 O'clock when they got done talking to their parents.

"I'm feeling spaghetti for dinner tonight." Said Margaret walking into the kitchen.

"You're the master chef, cook what you want!" Added Kaitlyn grabbing the ingredients from the fridge.

When dinner was made, the two ate on the porch, while watching the fireflies. It was a little chilly, but the warmth of the spaghetti kept them warm. After having a long day, the ability to relax for a bit was a necessity.

They finished eating and went back inside to take their showers. Then they said their goodnights and went to bed.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

The same sounds that woke Margaret up the previous night bothered her as she tried to sleep.

 _We might need to get rat poisoning if this continues!_

She began to doze off again when a loud crash came from downstairs. Jolting up, she opened her door and looked across the hall to Kaitlyn's room. It was closed meaning she wasn't downstairs. Her adrenaline began to rush. After grabbing a cane from her closet, she proceeded to go downstairs.

Margaret looked in the living room and then the study. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until she went into the kitchen. She turned the light on and there sitting on the counter, was the porcelain doll. At first, she was very scared and began walking back towards the wall.

 _Wait, this must be payback from Kaitlyn!_

With this in mind, she walked back to the counter where the doll neatly sat. Margaret knelt down to meet the dolls eyes. After closer inspection, she noticed something partially sticking out from the dolls pocket. She pulled it out...

"It's a piece of paper?"

She opened it and saw that it was a list reading...

 _1\. No Guest_

 _2\. Never Leave Brahms Alone_

 _3\. Save Meals in Freezer_

 _4\. Never Cover Brahms Face_

 _5\. Read a Bedtime Story_

 _6\. Play Music Loudly_

 _7\. Clean the Traps_

 _8\. Only Malcolm Brings Deliveries_

 _9\. Brahms is Never to Leave_

 _10\. Kiss Goodnight_

After reading the list, many things ran through Margaret's head. Who was Malcolm and why were these instructions so specific if they were made by a child? She was very confused and a little uneasy. What was this dolls story?

"So your names Brahms?" Margaret said touching the dolls glass skin.

She looked at the clock. It was already two in the morning and she still had things to do today. On top of that, the realty woman Alyssa was coming sometime today to help them finish unpacking and discuss some things with them. She didn't know what those things were, but she didn't want to have bags under her eyes when speaking to the bubbly woman.

Margaret folded the paper back up, put it in Brahms pocket, and then left the kitchen. She saw no use in putting the doll back in the attic since it always managed to get out. Even though she had a good feeling Kaitlyn put the doll on the counter, she still felt a small sense of fear. Margaret left the kitchen making sure to turn off the lights.

After she checked the rest of the rooms that were downstairs, she sleepily made her way back to her room and plopped on her bed falling asleep instantly.

 **Yaaaaaaay chapter 3 is done! I'm starting to get the hang of writing again since I haven't written a story in awhile. I'm also watching the olympics while I write this, Rio did an amazing job on the opening ceremony! Anyways! We are starting to see Brahms making a more intense approach towards Margaret although don't fret, she doesn't get all the attention. I'm not going to say when I'll make chapter 4 because I don't know, but IT SHALL COME! Thank you all again for reading! I know I don't have many follows, but that's fine because people are reading my story so I'm happy!**


	5. Chapter 4: Finding Jobs

**Hey guys! Hope y'all are enjoying the story so far! We are slowly but surely getting to the good stuff ;D!**

 **(PLEASE READ! I want to assure everyone that I AM NOT nor WILL I EVER copy someone's story! I created the plot for my story and already know how everything will play out. I noticed today, while looking for FanFiction to read that I posted my prologue and it resembled that of another writers before me. That of course made me think "AGH PEOPLE WILL THINK I AM COPYING THEM!" So that is why I am telling you this, so you know that I didn't notice this until today. Ok sorry, I was freaking out for a moment there.)**

Margaret awoke the next morning to the smell of bacon. She tiredly got up and made her way downstairs where she found Kaitlyn preparing breakfast.

"Good morning!" Beamed Kaitlyn.

"Morning..." She responded.

It was eight o'clock a.m. meaning she got six hours of sleep. Margaret groaned and made her way to the table where she sat down and began looking outside. As she looked, her gaze was brought to the silhouette of Brahms resting in the same place he was last night. She stared at him until Kaitlyn snapped her back to reality.

"Breakfast is ready!" Said Kaitlyn putting her plate on the table.

Margaret got up, fixed her plate, and then sat back down where she continued to glance at the doll as she ate.

"It was here when I came downstairs this morning." Kaitlyn said scooping up a spoonful of scrambled eggs and then glancing at Brahms.

Of course Margaret already knew this seeming as she had a little 'meet and greet' with him earlier that morning. As she finished up her meal, she told Kaitlyn about how she heard a loud crash at around 1 a.m. Margaret told her about how she thought someone had broken in causing her to get out of bed and head downstairs.

"I checked the entire house and nothing seemed out of place until I walked in here to find Brahms sitting on the counter."

"Brahms?" Asked Kaitlyn "You named it?"

"No...I was getting a closer look at him, when I noticed a small piece of paper peering at me from his pocket. When I took it out I realized it was a list describing what needed to be done to take care of him. It mentioned the name Brahms a few times so I figured that's what the things name was."

Margaret decided to just show Kaitlyn the list instead of trying to explain. She got up, went to where Brahms sat and looked for the piece of paper she held earlier.

"It's not here!" She said shocked.

After fumbling in the dolls pockets a little more and coming up empty handed, she returned to her seat resting her head on her hands.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Kaitlyn began laughing.

"Ok! I will be honest with you, I put the doll on the counter, but I did it a couple minutes after you went to bed and I didn't slip any pieces of paper in it's pocket."

She already had a hunch she put him there but her statement meant that the piece of paper had to have been put in the dolls pocket by its previous owner. One question still remained.

"If you put it there as soon as I went to sleep than what was that loud bang that woke me up at 1 in the morning!"

Kaitlyn shrugged "It's an old house Margaret, it's bound to make noises."

"This wasn't just a regular rickety old house noise. It sounded like someone either dropped something or knocked something over. I wouldn't have gotten up in the first place if I thought it was just the house."

She got up grabbed her and Kaitlyn's empty plates and put them in the sink.

"Maybe it was the rats." She heard Kaitlyn say from her chair "We can go check the traps later".

What Kaitlyn was saying was true. Based on the size of the rats she's seen, it wouldn't be hard to believe that they had the capability to knock things over. She just needed to take a breath and stop freaking out about every little thing.

Brahms was still giving her the chills however, so she picked him up and put him in the child's room.

"Stay!" She commanded the doll as if it were a dog and she went back downstairs.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Once breakfast was done, the two went upstairs to get dressed. Alyssa called as they dressed saying she was on her way.

Margaret headed downstairs and sat in the living room waiting for Kaitlyn to get done when there was a knock at the door.

"Hurry up Kaitlyn, Alyssa's here!"

She replied with a loud "ok!" and Margaret proceeded to the door. In came the realty woman wearing the same smile she wore the day they first met.

"How are you adjusting so far?" The woman asked.

"We're adjusting pretty quickly. We have a few more things to get from the van and then we will be done!"

Alyssa congratulated her and said they should go ahead and get the rest.

As they walked out the door, Alyssa asked where Kaitlyn was. Margaret told her she was still in her bedroom and they proceeded to the moving van. They grabbed the rest of Margaret's CD collection and some collectibles Kaitlyn had been gathering over the years. Kaitlyn joined them not long after they started and helped them grab the small amount of clothing that remained in the van.

They then got some things to decorate their rooms with such as Margaret's lava lamp, dream catcher, and posters. Kaitlyn got her bean bag chair, posters, and rock collection that featured many different gemstones. They put most of their treasured things in the attic.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

It took them a little longer than expected, but they finally finished. Kaitlyn called the moving man and he came and took the van leaving an open grassy area where it was once parked. The trio went inside where they fixed some lunch, sat down at a table, and went straight into whatever Alyssa planned on talking about.

"Ok, so I have some good news for you ladies." She began " I believe I might've found some possible job opportunities that will help you earn some money and not interfere with your class schedule!"

This was great news! Having jobs would allow them to save the money their parents gave them for emergencies and if it paid good, they could do some fun things like festivals. Not to mention they could start saving money to visit their parents during the holidays. They continued listening for more details.

"Kaitlyn, a friend of mine named Amy is a single mother looking for someone to watch her three year old daughter Olivia. I was going to tell you about it the other day but since you just moved in, I didn't want to bombard you with all of this. I talked to her yesterday and told her that you were studying to be a child care specialist and she said as long as you can deal with a three year old, you're hired".

Kaitlyn nodded "Sounds great! When will I be working?"

"Amy just started working at a café in town from 4-8p.m. On the week days, her sister Taylor can watch over her, but she works on the weekends. Basically, you'd be working Saturday and Sunday from 4-8 p.m. However, you won't have to work every weekend, Amy understands that you're a college student and that you might want to do some things on the weekends or go back to the U.S. to see your family. She wants to know if you could possibly start this Saturday and says she will go over details when you meet".

Kaitlyn replied with a simple "ok" and how she couldn't wait to meet Olivia. Then Alyssa turned her attention to Margaret who was fidgeting with her hands.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Margaret, there is a spot at a pub in town that has recently become available. I have spoken with the manager who is also a friend of mine. Her name is Felicity and she needs another waitress".

Margaret grew confused "Aren't I to young to work at a pub?"

Alyssa laughed "Actually, you could've worked at a pub when you were 16 as long as you were supervised, so I don't think age matters. You're an adult now anyways."

"Alright, so when do I go in?"

"Felicity scheduled an interview for tomorrow at 12 p.m. Even though I spoke to her and she seemed excited to have you as her server, we have to keep this professional which is why she is calling you in for an interview."

Margaret said agreed and then asked when Alyssa thought she would be working.

"I told her about your college schedule and how you were pretty sure you have classes during the week and she said that she would probably assign you to work Friday and Sunday shifts from 5-10 p.m. You'd get paid £4.01 per hour at first, and if your work five hours, you'll make £20.05. Working two days would earn you £40.10 which would last you if you save up. Your salary also increases the longer you work there. You might have to work overtime some days to earn more, but I think you can handle it. Do you think that would work?"

It might be a little hard to get used to at first, but it was only five hours and that money could go a long way. Her and Kaitlyn already said they would combine the money except for some pocket change, so they should be alright. Plus, if she really needed to, she could pick up some extra hours.

"I think it will work."

"The real question ladies, is how will you get to work? You can't just use that rental car. Both of you work different shifts".

Kaitlyn answered her question. "I got a call saying our cars are going to be dropped off tomorrow morning at 9. The place where we rented the car is very close to the airport are cars are going to be at, so we will just drop it off there".

Alyssa smiled and then looked at the clock. It was four in the afternoon.

"Wow look at the time! My husband is probably waiting for me to be getting home now. I told him I was going to come talk to you guys, but he is so stubborn and claimed he wanted to take me out to a nice dinner, so I'll be on my way, it takes me awhile to get back home and then awhile to get ready". She laughed and then rose from her chair heading to the door.

The realty woman said her goodbyes and made sure the girls knew she would check up on them every now and again. She then left and Margaret watched as her car disappeared in the forest.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"I didn't get to ask her how much I'd be paid." Said Kaitlyn as they went back inside.

"I'm sure Amy will tell you when you meet her Saturday" assured Margaret.

They both talked about how they would need to save money up for awhile and not go crazy on spending. Once they agreed, they sat in silence.

"What now?" Asked Kaitlyn.

"Since we still have some time before dinner, maybe we can go explore some other places outside. Remember that pavilion thing we saw driving in? We haven't got to see it yet so maybe we can go check it out."

Her friend drew open the curtain "I don't know, it's getting kind of cloudy outside. It might start raining."

"If we are quick, we might be able to beat it before it starts".

Once she got Kaitlyn to agree. They went outside in search of the pavilion. When they found it, they walked along its bridge like structure. Pausing, the girls looked out at the large amount of land they owned.

"Shit! We didn't check the traps!" Kaitlyn said as she left the pavilion.

Margaret followed her to the first trap. It was clean, so they continued on to the others. They could hear thunder booming nearby and realized they needed to hurry up. All the traps were clear except one. Margaret felt a drop fall on her neck and then another. Soon it was pouring and since they were in the garden a little ways from the house, they had to make a break for it.

Finally, they got back inside dripping wet.

Kaitlyn gave Margaret the "I told you so speech", but they both shrugged it off and began laughing before going upstairs to put dry clothes on.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

After they dried themselves off, they went downstairs to eat.

"Why don't we just have left over spaghetti?" Asked Margaret.

"That's fine with me! Where is it, I'll get it out and heat it up."

"I put it in the freezer."

Kaitlyn went over to the freezer and looked inside "Uh Margaret, it's not in here."

"What?" began Margaret joining Kaitlyn at the freezer "I could've sworn I put it in here."

"Then where the hell is it? Maybe you thought you did but actually threw it away." Said Kaitlyn going to the fridge to find something else. "We have stuff for Sloppy Jo's."

"Then Sloppy Jo's it is!"

Margaret grabbed a pan from a cabinet and began browning the meat. Soon, the meat browned and they added the sauce making it creamy. They ate inside and listened to the rain hitting the window, the roar of thunder, and howl of wind. It was calming until the power cut out.

 _Seriously_

They put their dishes in the sink and looked through all the cabinets until they found two flashlights.

"I don't know about you, but I am tired!" Cried Kaitlyn shining her flashlight towards the stairs before going up. Margaret agreed and told Kaitlyn goodnight. She made sure Kaitlyn's door was shut before checking the child's room. Brahms was still there leaning against a pillow and she felt herself breathe. Maybe she was just going crazy.

She left the door to the child's room open until she was creeped out by the dolls locked gaze and shut it again. Margaret shinned her flashlight to her drawer retrieved some pajamas, got changed, and went to bed.

No noises of any type woke her that night and she slept peacefully.

 **Chapter 4 done! I will go ahead and let everyone know that I won't be able to update until The weekend because school starts Tuesday and I have a quiz the second day(lucky me right) so I need to study! I don't know what we will be doing for the remainder of the week, so it would just be easier for me to update during the Weekend. In this chapter when I talked about the pavilion, I was talking about the place where Greta talked to Malcolm about Cole, but I didn't know what to call it xD. Chapter 5 will probably be from Brahms point of view(If you haven't noticed by the previous Brahms POV, I'm not that good at writing his!) Aside from that school will start for Margaret and Kaitlyn soon too, but I won't go through every day of their school life just pieces. The same goes for their work lives, I'll only add the important parts. Welp, that's it, thank you SO much for reading!**


	6. Chapter 5: Nevermore

**Hey guys! So it turns out that right now school is pretty laid back(thank goodness). That being said, I decided to go ahead and write a chapter. Also, I know I said I was doing a Brahms POV, but I think that I will just combine his with the girls POV because that sounds easier**.

"Margaret! Hurry up we gotta get our cars!" Kaitlyn yelled from downstairs.

Margaret's eyes flew open and she jerked up rubbing them. Beside her, under the covers, she heard the crinkle of paper. "Huh?" She reached and felt around until she found it's smooth surface. After pulling it out she froze...it was the list of rules.

"The hell?" She began before balling it up and throwing it in the trash can beside her bed. It wasn't worth worrying about. How did it get there exactly? She didn't know and didn't care since now it was in the trash.

Margaret proceeded with her morning routine that consisted of brushing her teeth/hair, finding a pair of cute but not "over the top" clothing to wear, and spraying her rose scented perfume around her neck and arms. Once that was taken care of, she joined her friend downstairs.

"Are you ready?" Questioned Kaitlyn waiting by the door.

"Don't rush me" she replied recalling how long it took Kaitlyn to get dressed the previous day when Alyssa came to visit.

Quickly, she grabbed her purse and proceeded to the door.

"Um, your shoes?" Her friend reminded her.

 _Right!_ Margaret hurriedly walked to the mat where she put her shoes. After grabbing them and tying them tight she went back to the front door.

"Alright let's go."

 **Brahms Point of View **

He watched as she balled up the list he had placed, throwing it into the trash can. Was it so hard to follow the rules that were so finely printed before her in ink? What would it take to get through to her and Kaitlyn? Brahms needed to be more forceful in order to show them he was very much alive. He could tell that Margaret was feeling something just by her reactions towards his doll and the list he put in its pocket. Kaitlyn on the other hand remained unaware.

He was fond of them both, but oddly felt more of a rush when Margaret was present. The woman played him songs on the piano and put the left over food in the freezer(the one vital rule she followed). She was often so close within his reach. If it wasn't for his shyness or the walls that separated them he would...no...he couldn't if he did that, she would run and he'd be alone.

Waiting was all he could do. He had to continue to put pressure on the fact that the doll contained his eight year old self. Brahms wanted to see her put love and affection towards it to make sure she would treat him better than his pretty Greta did.

His attention was brought back to Margaret as she was rushing from her room, downstairs, and then into the kitchen. "What was she doing?" He wondered. Kaitlyn called from the front door rushing the woman even more. She grabbed her shoes and they both rushed out. Brahms was left alone.

The man went upstairs to Margarets room and retrieved the crinkled ball that was his rules. She needed to be punished for her continued abuse of these rules, but he didn't know how just yet. He could enclose her in the basement since she broke that rule more than once trying to contain the doll, but it was to soon. Plus, Kaitlyn would just come free her. It would take some thinking, but bad toys had to be punished.

 **The Girls Point of View**

"Are we getting close to the airport yet?" Asked Margaret as she rolled the window down.

"Yes, it should be just past this stop light".

Once arriving to the airport, they first dropped of the rental car and paid for its use. Afterwards they waited for their cars to arrive. Kaitlyn ran up to her brand new Jeep that was given to her as a "Going of to college" present while Margaret stared at her beat up red pickup truck given to her by her grandfather.

"I honestly don't know why you like that piece of junk." Snorted Kaitlyn as she unlocked her car.

"Well, this truck and I have been through a lot in the states, so why not have many adventures in the U.K.?"

Then they both got in their cars and returned home.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

After they got home, it was about time for Margaret to go to her interview with Felicity. Kaitlyn wished her luck and she was off.

It took her awhile to find the pub called "Mary Kay's". On its porch sat a very pretty blonde woman who's hair was tied back in a French braid. She looked to be in her late 40's. Margaret left her truck and proceeded to the porch.

"Are you Felicity?" She shyly asked the bright smiling woman.

"That's me. Are you the young lass Alyssa talked to me about?".

She nodded her head.

"Well you're a pretty little thing aren't ya, should fit in right nice in this place. Come on in."

Margaret followed the woman inside the clean and organized pub. She was a little shocked since she thought it would be messier.

Felicity took her to what she called an "office" (which was really just a large table in the kitchen) and began asking her the usual questions you would expect during an interview. Things like, Why do you want to work here? How will you benefit the pub? And Will you be willing to work overtime? Were thrown at her and answered with ease.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

It was then her turn to ask questions about her work place. At first she kept them simple asking about the pay and promotions, but then her thoughts were brought back to her current home and all the weird shit that's been happening.

"I am sure Alyssa's told you that my friend and I are currently staying at the Heelshire estate. What exactly do you know about it."

Felicity looked at her then laughed "Working in this place, you'll here lots of shit about that place and the original family that lived there. Don't listen to it! Mr. Heelshire would come here a lot after that fire broke out killing his son Brahms".

"His sons name was Brahms!"

"Yes and what a sweet boy he was too. I was in my twenties at the time, but when I wasn't working, his daddy would bring him over to talk to me. Sometimes he would bring me little treats and then tell me about his little crush on his childhood friend Emily. Until, that awful day when she went missing only to be found dead. The tragedy didn't end there though-"

"He was the boy that perished in the fire..." Margaret said hugging herself. Felicity rubbed her arm assuring her that his death happened a long while ago. She knew she had to tell her about the doll. Kaitlyn wasn't seeing what she saw.

"Um..." she began "When my friend Kaitlyn and I first moved into the house, we went into the attic. There, we found a pretty beaten up doll. At first, I thought nothing of it and Kaitlyn covered it so we wouldn't get spooked whenever we went up there, but strange things are beginning to happen..."

The woman interrupted her "Well, after the fire...Mr. And Mrs. Heelshire were really never the same. They lost a child for crying out loud I wouldn't blame em', but when Mr. Heelshire came to the pub...he would talk about how his son IS such a playful boy. This confused me of course seeing how he was dead, so I asked him about it and that's when he showed me a picture of him, his wife, and...the doll".

"You don't think Brahms is...living...in the doll do you?" Margaret nervously asked.

"Nonsense! If ya listen to the rumors floating around here lass, you'll find yourself more confused than when you ignored them."

This concluded the interview. Felicity told Margaret that she would start this coming Sunday and that she was glad to have her on her crew. Margaret hugged her, but before she walked out the door, Felicity added...

"Oh and Margaret, please don't talk about any of which we discussed in front of the customers, we don't want to fuel their lies."

Margaret nodded and went back out to her truck.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"That lasted longer than I thought!" She claimed looking at the time on her phone. It was about 4:30. Her and Felicity had a long chat about Brahms, but she still had an uneasy feeling about this whole situation.

She unlocked her truck and got in. As she searched for the keys, she received a call from Kaitlyn.

"Hello?" She greeted.

"Margaret!" Kaitlyn yelled. This instantly put her on edge.

"What's wrong!" She replied into the speaker.

"It's crying!" Kaitlyn said frantically.

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

Kaitlyn said in a more scared voice "I had just gotten done with my shower when I heard a faint cry. It sounded like it was a child. At first I shrugged it off as my mind playing tricks on me, but then it got louder! I didn't know what it was so I wrapped my towel around myself and opened my door. When I walked past the child's room, it stopped! I opened the door expecting some creep to be within, but it was empty!"

"That's bullshit Kaitlyn! You're the only one in the house!"

"I don't think I am! Just get your ass back down here quick! I'm scared!" Then the line went blank.

 _What the hell is going on!_ She cranked her truck and sped down the street although not to fast because getting a ticket at this time wouldn't be good.

After she pulled into the driveway, she ran out and up the stairs to the house. She flung the front door open and sprinted up the stairs.

"Kaitlyn!" She screamed.

"In here!" Came a reply coming from Brahms room.

She entered to find Kaitlyn staring out the window towel still wrapped around her.

"What happened!"

"Nothing, I just gave myself a scare."

"Dammit!" Margaret shouted "You called me sounding like you were being stabbed to death by a psychopath and now you're saying you 'spooked' yourself? I'm not buying it so what happened!"

Her friend began to face her "I think I believe you now..." As she turned Margaret noticed something in her hand. _No!_ In Kaitlyn's hand was the list she threw away this morning only it looked as if it were smoothed out by someone possibly Kaitlyn?

"Wha-Where did you get that?" She asked lip quivering.

"When I made sure Brahms room was clear, I went back in my room to get dressed but was disturbed yet again only this time by the sound of feet running across the wooden floor. I walked out into the hallway to notice the sound coming from his room again. This time when I opened the door, he...he was sitting on the edge of the bed holding this piece of paper".

"Oh my God!" Margaret claimed covering her mouth.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Kaitlyn.

"I think, we should start following those rules! But, we can't tell anyone because they will think we are crazy, heck we might be!"

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

After the incident had passed, the two went to fix dinner bringing Brahms along with them. Margaret found it strange, it just didn't feel right feeding a doll, but if that's what the boy wanted then they were going to put their training to use and take care of him.

Tonight's frozen dinner was eaten in silence.

They had read over the rules and understood what needed to be done.

"This is to much, I can't finish this." Kaitlyn said pushing her food aside.

"Then put it in the freezer like the list says" replied Margaret.

It would take some getting used to, but they would eventually get the hang of things.

When dinner had been eaten and all leftovers saved, the girls tiredly went upstairs to bed.

"Wait!" Began Kaitlyn as she looked at the list "Rule 10. Goodnight Kiss...you can do the honors". Kaitlyn gave Brahms over to Margaret who held him like he was a fine piece of China...or well he is. She brought him to his room and tucked him under his covers. As she looked into his eyes the confusion and uneasiness grew.

"Goodnight Brahms" Margaret cooed as she caressed his hair, but she couldn't bring herself to kiss him thinking she was going crazy. Rule ten her tale, this was something she couldn't do yet.

She returned to bed and cut out the light. Yet another phone call came from beside her bed. The tired girl listened to see if it were ringing in Kaitlyn's room, but it wasn't. Carefully, she picked it up and placed it against her ear. In a child-like voice, it spoke.

"Silly Margaret"

Margaret hung the phone up and plopped her head against her pillow releasing all the uneasiness and confusion through tears until she fell asleep.

 **Brahms Point of View**

As he watched his prey sleep, a thought ran through his head...

 _Don't mistake my kindness for weakness._

 _I am kind to everyone, but when someone is_

 _Unkind to me, weak is not what you are going_

 _to remember about me._

He felt like he was telling her this. Like he was a conscience deep within her mind. Brahms had made her and her friend understand his conditions. He understood why Margaret didn't give him his kiss however much he wanted it. All this was new to her, so of course it would take time, but not to much time he hoped. He used Kaitlyn to spark her beliefs about the ghost boy because he learned that she wouldn't believe in him had not another shared those beliefs.

The man crawled back into his room within the walls and then into his old tattered bed.

Sleep is what the beast craved.

 **Woah! Guys I know things are coming along slow, but all of this is important for the plot. That quote Brahms said in the last paragraph, was by Al Capone so don't think I own it. I thought this quote spoke a lot about Brahms. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter more shall come and Margaret's doubt about Brahms will lead her and Kaitlyn into a sticky situation. Who knows when I'll update but it won't be longer than a week. Pardon the grammatical errors because I have been writing this for almost three hours and it's 12:15 a.m. Read and review please and thanks!**


	7. Announcement

Hey guys! SnowWolf15 here. I am so sorry about not updating in awhile. The reason for this is that school is very demanding. I've literally had no spare time to write/update any of my sotries! Rest assured, come summer, I will definitely start back up and even make two new stories, so stay tuned! There will be NO story left unfished! I promise! I want to thank everyone for being patient! Thank y'all! 3


End file.
